


Day 5. Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi – Body Swap

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodyswap, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Magic, Spanking, Suga and Oikawa Are The Mist Supportive Boyfriends Ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Hajime and Tooru visit their friends in the countryside on holidays.Together, they visit an ancient temple, and Hajime and Daichi get in trouble. Big trouble.Or: Hajime and Daichi getting teased and humiliated by their boyfriends.





	Day 5. Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi – Body Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!  
> It's the 15th of October, and the 5th of Kinktober on my calendar.
> 
> This one-shot was not easy to write. I don't really like the body swaps. Maybe, I should have chosen "Humiliation" as the prompt.  
> Sue me.
> 
> Here it is, my piece of work)

Hajime wakes up, feeling 50 shades of _off_.

In his state of half-slumber, the brunet can’t wrap up his mind about what’s wrong.

Perhaps, it’s because the sheets are smelling…differently. The linen in his and Tooru’s bed always scent of his boyfriend’s hair products and body lotions (it’s a fanciful mix of bubble-gum, chocolate, and pomegranate), and not…this.

Did he and Tooru fight yesterday, so that Tooru decided to spend the night on the couch? No, it’s bullshit. Hajime would be the one to sleep on the couch if that was the case, not his spoiled ass of a boyfriend.

Hajime reluctantly opens his eyes. He needs to find out the truth before it’s too late.

And, as soon as his vision adjusts to the dim morning light, Hajime has his first mini heart-attack of the day.

 

The person lying in bed next to him is _not Tooru_.

 

The time slows around Hajime while he tries to remember what could have caused him waking up to _Sugawara Koushi_ snoring on the pillow beside him. Has Hajime **_cheated_** on Tooru? No, out of the question, he couldn’t! He wasn’t even drunk yesterday! Or could he though…? Hajime doesn’t remember the end of the evening very well, so… Whatever could have happened, and Hajime’s panic grows.

He pinches his wrist for good measure. It hurts, and the world around him doesn’t shatter, so this is not a dream.

It’s very clear to Hajime that he has to do something _now_. In the very least, he has to move away from Suga, crawl out of the wrong bed, go find Tooru… But the problem is, Hajime is too paralyzed by his horror to function. Moreover, Hajime’s brain helpfully provides the boy with images of Tooru reacting at Hajime’s admission of spending the night with another person: Tooru in tears, Tooru screaming at him, Tooru slapping him in a fit of anger, or worse, Tooru just standing there and looking Hajime in the eyes, accusatory and dejected.

Regardless the initial reaction, if Hajime’s cheated, Tooru will castrate him.

Hajime thinks he may start crying.

 

Just when he contemplates the idea of secretively moving to some deserted fisher island in the Pacific Ocean so that he won’t ever have to confront the deceived Tooru, the bedroom door opens with whiplash speed and thuds loudly on the wall, startling Suga from his sleep. The open door reveals a very, very irritated Tooru, who tugs a sleepy and uncomprehending _Iwaizumi Hajime_ by the hand behind him.

Hajime experiences his second mini heart-attack of the day.

 

The two boys enter the room, and Tooru lets the other’s hand go. The wavy-haired brunet strikes an aggressive pose, with his hands on his hips, and announces:

“Well, Suga, I guess we have something to discuss.”

Suga’s sleepy face is adorable. His hair is a mess, and he has traces of the pillow creases on his right cheek. Turning slowly, Suga eyes the person in his bed, then the two intruders. Hajime waits for his response, peeking from under the blanket at the scene before him. He is too out of his depth to make any coherent statements right now. But Suga definitely wakes up quicker than Hajime, and maybe has a damned good intuition at that, because he says, addressing the Iwaizumi Hajime who’s been dragged into the room by Tooru and stands meekly at the door, not daring to meet the silver-haired boy’s eyes:

“ _Daichi_?”

The shy brown-haired boy at the door perks up the sound of the name, his eyes wide and full of hope.

It’s only then that Hajime gets an idea of what could have happened. Does Daichi have the same body as Hajime now? Great. What’s next, alien invasion?

Tooru, meanwhile, comes closer to the bed, catches Hajime by the scruff of his neck and drags the confused boy to the mirror on the next wall.

 

Oh. Oh, my. The situation is even worse than Hajime could have imagined.

In the mirror, there’s _Sawamura Daichi’s_ face looking back at him.

Hajime turns his head to Tooru. His boyfriend is not angry anymore; this time around, he looks calm and contemplative. Hajime casts a glance at the other couple: Suga got up from the bed and stands in front of Daichi who’s hidden in Hajime’s body. The silver-haired boy appears similarly lost in thought as Tooru.

He has a nice butt, registers Hajime next. Then he sputters and looks away; Suga has a nice _body_ , and now, thank you very much, Hajime knows that Suga sleeps naked. He doesn’t really know where to file this information. Bless Daichi, he’s slept in a shirt and boxer briefs; otherwise, Hajime doubts he would’ve been able to quench the jealousy. Bless Daichi twice even, since he is now busy fishing Suga something to wear from a pile of clothes on a nearby chair, a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

Another piece of useless info. Now Hajime knows how he looks like when embarrassed.

As soon as Suga gets dressed in pants (he refuses to wear anything else so early in the morning), and everyone has calmed down a little bit, Tooru gets straight to business.

“Suga?”

“Yeah?”

“I think, now it’s the right time for talking.”

Suga hums in affirmative, at the same time pushing Hajime (the with-Daichi-inside-Hajime) down from where he sits on the bed until the latter assumes a kneeling position on the floor. Tooru does the same to Hajime (the trapped-in-Daichi’s-body-Hajime), and the disconcerted boy doesn’t have another choice as to comply.

 

This is the position they end up in: Suga and Tooru are sitting on the edge of the bed, while Hajime and Daichi are kneeling in front of it. Why does it feel like Hajime and Daichi are two naughty little boys, who have displeased their parents, and now are waiting to be scolded and punished? Neither Hajime, nor Daichi dare to glance at their boyfriends. Hajime is sure, the duo on the bed is silently watching them, their gazes cold and calculating. Hajime has been friends with Suga long enough to know that he has the same look of deep concentration in his arsenal as Tooru has. Scary.

Daichi shifts nervously beside him on the cold wooden floor, and Hajime thinks the other “problem kid” can sympathize with him. Whatever has caused the phenomenon, Hajime and Daichi are in trouble now, and there is no power in the world able to save them.

 

How did it come to this?

Hajime still doesn’t know why Daichi and Suga have chosen to live in the countryside near Osaka, and not somewhere else, but they have a nice house and look happy. Looked happy, at least. Hajime and Tooru have promised to come visit them a long time ago, and finally, they are here, staying at their friends’ house and doing the sightseeing.

When he and Tooru went on an excursion to an ancient temple with their tourist group, everything was OK. Daichi and Suga accompanied them, taking their car to ride to the temple. They’ve listened to the guide together with Hajime and Tooru, until Suga has found a particularly cool coy fish pond where he and Tooru got stuck, watching the pretty orange, red and grey fishes dance between water lilies. Hajime and Daichi have looked at each other in understanding, and wandered off together to explore the temple more while their boyfriends were not paying attention to them.

The memory hits Hajime like a train: the fucking rascal in kimono! The other kneeling boy turns to look at Hajime with horror in his eyes. He must have recalled the same thing.

Maybe, they won’t need to talk about it, after all?...

No such luck.

 

Suga and Tooru exclaim in unison not two seconds later:

“You went to the shady storekeeper at the entrance of the temple garden! (Suga)

“You went to the fucking nerd in a trashy analogue of kimono from that creaky cabin! (Tooru)

 

Hajime and Daichi can’t really distinguish the words, but the sense is clear: they’ve fucked up, and their boyfriends know how and when it has happened. “Sayonara, Daichi,” wants Hajime to say, “I’m sorry for instigating you to visit this man’s shop”. According to the guilty look Daichi is giving him he thinks the same.

Neither of the miscreants on the floor is bold enough to lift his gaze and meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Good, then,” Tooru announces and claps his hands. “Iwa-chan starts narrating, and then we’ll call upon Daichi.”

Hajime is glad to hear the nickname; it means, Tooru is going to forgive him quite soon, sometime between a month and half-a-year. When Hajime starts speaking, he realises, it’s the first time he speaks from the wrong body. It is strange, really, to hear Daichi’s smooth baritone describe their stupid escapade in Hajime’s words.

Both Suga and Tooru, separately and together, told them not to get engaged in smelly deals with fishy sellers. What did Hajime and Daichi do? Yes, they’ve wandered to the most exotic looking shop in the temple area, looked at the goods…and entered the cabin on invitation from the “fucking shady nerd-storekeeper”. And yes, his kimono has been definitely bought on AliExpress. But damn, they’ve been curious. And the man didn’t look suspicious, at the time.

When it’s Daichi’s turn to speak, Hajime can’t shake off the surreal feeling of being outside his own body. He’s kind of literally outside his body, but still, hearing Daichi’s speech pronounced in Hajime’s voice, with the unmistakable notes of gruffness, is creepy. The voice doesn’t sound like when it’s been taped; it doesn’t sound the same way as when Hajime talks and hears himself talking, as well. But it feels so wrong, that Hajime is almost nauseous. Does it feel that bad for Daichi too when Hajime speaks in Daichi’s voice?

Meanwhile, Daichi explains, how they went to a strange statue of a headless creature with four hands and eight legs, hidden in the inner yard behind the shops. How the storekeeper narrated an old legend about the exchange of bodies. How he (of course! of course, he would do that!) has left Hajime and Daichi alone with the statue, which was the key item in the body swap ritual. And how the two silly city dorks didn’t find anything better to do than to put their both hands on the palms of the statue, each from his side, simultaneously (just like it was described in the legend). It seemed so fucking _funny_ at the moment. Daichi and Hajime didn’t feel anything special after that, and quickly forgot about the whole incident.

 

After the story is out in the open, Suga and Oikawa just sit there in utter silence, making the boys on the floor feel more pathetic with every passing minute. Finally, there is some movement from above, and Suga says, energetic as ever:

“Ok, guys! It’s useless to explain why you two deserve what has happened to you. You know it yourself.”

Daichi and Hajime wince. Ouch.

Suga continues:

“I don’t think you would contradict that me and Tooru need to enforce some discipline here! Right, Tooru?”

“Definitely, Suga-san! It’s your home, after all, I will adhere to your decisions!” chirps Tooru’s in response.

“It’s Daichi’s home as well,” thinks Hajime with some sort of stubborn denial. Tooru and Suga only addressing each other as if the other two aren’t in the room at all is getting on Hajime’s nerves. Daichi shifts beside him, and, it seems to Hajime, he can hear the other troublemaker grinding his teeth. Annoyed, aren’t we?

Suga, meanwhile, stands up and comes to Daichi. The silver-haired boy pats his head and then marvels:

“His hair is so coarse! Do you like it?”

He addresses, Tooru, of course. Hajime can barely suppress a groan. As if they are some fucking living dolls.

Tooru answers proudly (as if Hajime were his cat or dog or something):

“It’s good for his looks. Makes the picture complete, y’know?”

Suga hums appreciatively, still running his hand through Daichi’s hair (or Hajime’s? The head belongs to Hajime’s body, after all).

Tooru says conversationally:

“About the disciplinary measures…”

“Yeah, what about them?” asks Suga, and returns to bed.

“We could spank them both on their bare butts for being so stubborn and sneaky,” offers Tooru, as if it’s the most common thing in the world. Hajime freezes. They’re not serious, are they? He won’t survive the mortification if Suga and Tooru decide to do just that. Hajime knows he won’t say “no” if his boyfriend means it for real. He feels too guilty and ashamed not to submit to a reasonable punishment.

Is it even reasonable? Tooru pulls childish stunts every day from Monday to Sunday and gets away with it. No one considers a thump on the head and a light scolding a real punishment, right?

Why is he so wrapped up around Oikawa’s little finger? That’s not a healthy thing. It must be some kind of mental disease, to listen to his space-obsessed boyfriend and to take him seriously.

OK, but maybe Oikawa’s tricks haven’t ever caused a body swap. With their mutual friend’s boyfriend, another mutual friend, no less. Shit.

Suga, meanwhile, hums thoughtfully. When he speaks up, his voice is full of mischief:

“That would be a really good punishment for them”.

Hajime thinks that Daichi beside him has stopped breathing. Hajime dares a peek at his fellow sufferer, and Daichi is beet-red and miserable.

“But I’m not sure they can handle such strict measures today, Tooru. Poor boys should be stressed by this rapid body-soul exchange. They are so tender under their masks of power, aren’t they?”

Fucking Suga. And here Hajime has thought Tooru is a real pest.

To his surprise, Hajime hears a little sigh of relief from Daichi. _What_.

Hajime’s knees start to hurt from kneeling on wood for so long. He can’t stop himself from wiggling and squirming in his attempts to relieve the pressure. Again, Daichi’s ability to hold the position stoically through the whole ordeal is unexpected. To Hajime’s relief, Tooru stands up and stretches. Maybe, they’re going to go on with the day soon? Hajime needs to pee, and his morning breath should be awful.

Tooru finishes stretching, yawns and coos:

“Oh, Suga, just look at them. So confused and pathetic.”

Hajime’s going to strangle Tooru one of these days. Or himself, for dating this disaster.

Tooru continues in a milder tone:

“We can’t be too hard on them, Suga, you’re right. We need to take a time-out. How about they make us all breakfast while we discuss our course of action?”

“Sounds nice,” agrees Suga. “Daichi, show Hajime our kitchen. You can cook together.”

Just like that, they are dismissed. Suga and Tooru ignore their boyfriends fully, whispering to each other and exchanging odd looks.

 

Hajime and Daichi use the guest room bathroom, taking turns. They don’t discuss each other’s bodies. They just don’t.

Cooking, even in an unfamiliar kitchen, is a routine, which is welcome. He and Daichi work pretty quick in a team, not needing much communication.

When everything is almost ready, Hajime asks:

“I get that Suga doesn’t visit kitchen often?”

Hearing his own voice expressing Daichi’s thoughts is still creepy.

“Oh, on the opposite, Suga is a frequent guest in our kitchen. The cookies and ice-cream are kept here, after all.”

They grin at each other, the easy comradery making their chest feel not so tight.

Despite Daichi’s comforting presence, Hajime’s head is swirling with thoughts. What to do now, how to change them back, how to live if they never get their bodies back…

 

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opens, and Suga and Tooru descend to the breakfast table.

The two bastards don’t acknowledge Hajime and Daichi’s cooking efforts, they just start eating. They don’t even pause their conversation from before. Tooru talks with his mouth full of pancakes:

“It’s a lucky coincidence that Daichi ( _munch-munch_ ) and Iwa-chan both work remotely. They can continue earning money without much fuss while staying in each other’s bodies.”

Suga points at Tooru with his fork:

“And you two could move in with us. The house is too big anyway. An experienced veterinarian like you will be in high demand anywhere.”

What the hell was that now. Daichi meets Hajime’s eyes; he looks just as shocked and betrayed as Hajime feels.

Tooru pouts a little, before answering:

“That’s true, but… I have my youth volleyball team to couch. And I would miss my favourite bakery!”

Bakery. Hajime’s life is at stake, and Tooru bothers about his milk bread!

Suga taps his chin, as if in thought.

“Then we might as well pay a visit to the temple, look for the old creep.”

“Yeah, sounds right,” agrees Tooru.

And so it’s decided.

 

Hajime and Daichi are left at home. They are fucking _grounded_.

And outsiders always assume that Hajime and Daichi are the heads of their respective households. As if.

He and Daichi have a task of cleaning the old wardrobe. It’s a part of the punishment, but Hajime doesn’t really mind. Simple work lets him forget his hard thoughts sometimes. They work wordlessly, leaving each other space. It’s until Hajime finds something that looks suspiciously like _a paddle_. It’s wooden, and long, and has holes. Hajime shows his finding to Daichi, and the latter takes it from his hands, saying:

“There you are! I and Suga have been looking for this thing for some time now.”

Then Daichi registers what he is saying, and flushes crimson. Hajime didn’t know his face was able to produce this shade of red. Hajime doesn’t know what to say to this.

His stupid mind has some suggestions.

_“Oh, this is why you’ve been so tense when Suga and Tooru mentioned spanking?”_

_“Daichi, dear, how often does Suga spank you?”_

_“Do you like it?”_

_“You were afraid that Suga will make you strip in front of us and take a spanking over his knee, weren’t you?”_

_“Poor Daichi, Suga is so harsh on you, let me hug you!”_

Hajime would better bite off his own tongue than to say any of this out loud.

The silence stretches, uncomfortable, until Daichi mutters, mortified:

“If everything was like…normal, Suga would spank me in the evening for a thing like this.”

“I see,” says Hajime intelligently.

They quickly get to work after that.

Disturbingly, Hajime can’t stop the stream of filthy images emerging in his head.

Daichi over Suga’s lap, with his pants and underwear tangled between his knees, his ass bare, rosy and spanked repeatedly with a wooden hairbrush. Daichi lying on the bed, a pillow under his crotch, his body naked from the waist down and his ankles tied, counting blows of the belt out loud for Suga. Daichi, naked and sweaty, leaning over a back of a chair, getting caned relentlessly and whimpering after each precise hit from Suga. Hajime feels his blood rushing south. To hell with Tooru and his kinky porn.

When Hajime finds another paddle, this time a glass one, he wordlessly hands it to Daichi, not looking the other boy in the eyes. Daichi takes the paddle and hurries to tuck it away.

After some time though, Daichi breaks the silence, asking:

“Do you think Suga has told Tooru?”

“No, it can’t be. Suga respects your privacy. Tooru is just too perceptive for his own good. He sometimes guesses things no one needed to know, and suffers for weeks, the dumbass.”

 

A well-known lilting voice inquires from behind the wardrobe door:

“Who did you just call a dumbass, Iwa-chan?”

Daichi is the first to react distracting Tooru with his reply:

“He was talking about me, Oikawa-san.”

The door to the dingy closet opens, and Tooru peeks in through the crack:

“Oh my, look at them, Suga! Being so good for us, dutifully tidying your wardrobe!”

“Good boys, aren’t they?” comes Suga’s reply from a distance.

 

Hajime wants to perish right there and then. He can’t survive more of this teasing. Daichi smiles at him tiredly; he has patience like a saint’s if he can still deal with all this nonsense.

Hajime asks, as politely as he can manage:

“Did you find something?”

“No, as expected. But we’ve talked a lot about how to live in the future if you don’t get back to your own bodies. Come to the kitchen, we have Chinese take-out for all of us.”

In the kitchen, they eat (without teasing or cooing, thank fuck), and then the comedy continues.

First, Suga tells them how they’ve asked everyone around the temple about the storekeeper, the statue, the legend. No one could tell anything. But they’ve found the statue. It had _two_ arms and _four_ legs. He says they’ll continue looking. For the first time during the day, Suga sounds serious, and Tooru nods solemnly.

It makes Hajime feel a little lighter. Not that he has expected them to shrug this problem off, of course. But it is nice to hear a confirmation that their boyfriends care, amongst the mess left by the strange curse. The moment of seriousness doesn’t last, though.

Tooru smiles infuriatingly sweet and starts reasoning aloud:

“The problem is, how to share you two now.”

Hajime and Daichi groan. Tooru continues, unperturbed:

“The thing is, what we value more – the soul or the body? I myself have been pleased with both things while I had Iwa-chan as a full package, but now… If I choose to sleep with Iwa-chan while he is trapped in Daichi’s body, will it be cheating on Iwa-chan’s body? Or, if I ever decide that I miss exactly Iwa-chan’s body, then what, Daichi would have to cheat on Suga with me to let me enjoy Iwa-chan’s biceps?”

The wavy-haired bastard moans dramatically, while Suga nods in understanding. The silver-haired boy even puts a hand on Tooru’s shoulder as if to express support. It’s all Hajime can do not to facepalm.

Tooru is not finished with his bullshit, though:

“We could maybe form a polyamorous family? You know, Suga, we could make a timetable on when you and I sleep with each respective boyfriend. This way you could, for example, sleep with Daichi’s body on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and with Daichi’s soul on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. The same would go with me and Iwa-chan, with reversed days”.

Daichi asks incredulously:

“And what about Sunday? I and Hajime will have a day’s rest from your raging libidos?”

Suga answers his boyfriend with a blinding smile (which makes Hajime want to hide under the table). Come to think of it, and Daichi has to live with this beast of man every day. The picture from Tooru’s description doesn’t sound funny at all anymore because such a scheme would mean Suga will be allowed to fuck _Hajime_ three days a week. Hajime looks helplessly at his beloved boyfriend, who meets him with a frightening blinding smile of his own and exclaims:

“No, of course not, silly! On Sundays, we will have foursomes!”

Suga and Tooru high-five each other, while Daichi and Hajime feel like they have just turned into puddles and leak from their chairs to the floor, so miserable they are.

 

In the end, Suga and Tooru spend the night in the master bedroom while Daichi and Hajime sleep in the guest room where Hajime and Tooru were staying initially. This time, the sheets smell right to Hajime, but the person next to him is still wrong.

Hajime and Daichi do their best to no touch each other. They don’t need to give their boyfriends another reason to tease.

They lie in silence for a long time, heads too heavy with thoughts of the future. Suga and Tooru have laughed during dinner, discussing their love life, but the disposition for sleep is a clear message in itself. Suga and Tooru don’t want to fuck up the things further. They’ve restricted themselves with good night hugs. The two clingiest boyfriends in the universe chastely hug their partners good night. That’s the epitome of weirdness, in Hajime’s opinion.

Eventually, they fall asleep.

_Hajime dreams of Daichi, holding a cane and standing in front of Tooru. “I need to punish my boyfriend for disobedience, what do you say, Suga? It’s your boyfriend’s body, after all,” asks Tooru. “It’s OK,” says Suga, twirling a wooden bath brush in his hands, “I’ve just bruised your boyfriend’s body a little too, so we’re even”. And indeed, there’s Hajime in the corner of the room, his ass black-and-blue, no doubt from Suga’s heavy brush. The next moment Hajime is not a viewer anymore, but is bent over a table, in Daichi’s body, and Tooru is tapping the cane at his buttocks, preparing to strike. “You can scream, if you want, darling, I don’t mind” whispers Tooru tenderly, and hits._

Hajime awakes with a start. The first thing he does is running to the bathroom to wash his face with cold water. Then he dares a glance in the mirror. He looks horrible, as if he didn’t sleep at all. He has bags under his eyes, and his spiky hair is even a bigger mess than usual.

Stop right there and then. Spikes? He looks like _Iwaizumi Hajime_ again. He _is_ himself again.

Hajime wakes up Daichi. They literally scream at each other, hug and promise never to trust shitty storekeepers.

Together, they try to wake up Suga and Tooru.

Suga fights them and swears like a retired Marine officer.

Tooru doesn’t get conscious at all; he just mutters: “Iwa-chan, what are you doing outside the bed? It’s not so warm without you”, and tugs Hajime under the covers.

Daichi laughs and climbs in bed beside Suga himself.

Hajime has never felt this happy in his life.

 

On their train ride back to Tokyo from Osaka Tooru never lets Hajime’s hand go. Hajime is only glad to stay as close as possible to Tooru. His boyfriend is uncharacteristically quiet, though, but, maybe, it’s just the consequence of the recent stress?

Tooru doesn’t say a word the whole ride home. Until the train arrives at their station, that is. Tooru leans to Hajime’s ear and purrs: “You know, the foursome thing…” Hajime blanches and turns to Tooru. People around them start collecting their things, ready to exit the train, while his sorry excuse of a boyfriend continues his sinful whispers: “I don’t know about you and Daichi, but I and Suga would enjoy some fooling around with each other. Would you approve, Hajime?” Hajime sputters indignantly, his mind numb. What the hell is going on? Tooru nips at Hajime’s earlobe playfully and tugs his boyfriend to the exit doors.

 

At home, Hajime receives a text from Daichi. It’s nice how they’ve bonded over these two days, really, even if the reason was weird. Hajime opens the message.

**From: Daichi**

Now I deeply regret showing Suga the items you’ve found in the wardrobe. He used both.

**To: Daichi**

Ouch.

**From: Daichi**

Does Oikawa act normal?

**To: Daichi**

What do you mean?

**From: Daichi**

Suga asked my permission to…fuck your boyfriend?

**To: Daichi**

We are in deep, man.

 

Daichi’s messaging is interrupted by Tooru, who calls him to the kitchen. Hajime says goodbye to Daichi and wishes him luck. Hajime tries to shove the images of Daichi’s cherry-red bum as far down his conscience as possible. But Daichi has a sore, red ass _right now_ , and Hajime has to put his head under the cold water to calm down. Then he dries it off and goes to the kitchen. First of all, he kicks Tooru out of the kitchen before his sorry excuse of a boyfriend burns something again.

The rest of the evening is grossly domestic. They go to bed together, and when Hajime, contented and relaxed, starts drifting asleep, Tooru mumbles something under his breath. Curious, Hajime crawls closer, so that he can hear the words, and gets wide awake in an instant.

“Hajime, baby, I need to spank you,” mumbles Tooru. “Make your ass so red. You’ve been such a bad boy, Hajime, I will spank you so hard…”

Hajime doesn’t listen anymore. This dreamy fantasy of Tooru’s is enough to give him a quick release in the shower five minutes later.

In bed, he texts Daichi:

**To: Daichi**

Does it hurt a lot?...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Did you like it? Please, leave a comment if you've enjoyed my work!  
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
